Sleepless
by randomfangirlwriting
Summary: Christopher Thomas finds himself alone in his room, something keeping him from finally falling asleep. But James knows how to help.


Christopher Thomas let out a annoyed sigh. It was in the middle of the night and he was tired, but apparently the two men in the next room had no intention of letting him sleep.

Chris noticed when his roommate and mission companion snug out of the room again, wondering why he still made the afford to keep it a secret. Well, he tried but failed miserably.

The chances that only he heard them were thankfully high, their room was the only room that was next to the one Kevin and Arnold shared.

Chris was actually a bit happy when he realized that he was more annoyed than anything else. When he heard the pleasured moaning for the first time, he thought he would die out of shame.

He pulled his blanket over his head, hoping for sleep to finally overcome him.  
Or them to be finished already.

One day, he would actually tell the boys that he heard them everytime. Just to kill them with shame and embarassment.

And, dang, it was really dangerous that a certain Elder didn't seem to be able to control himself, if the wrong person heard, they would be in serious trouble.

As Chris turned around, trying to get comfortable, he realized that he actually had no idea where Elder Cunningham was.

No way that he was in the same room as them right now. Maybe they just let the poor boy sleep on the couch in the living room or something.

And suddenly he started to wonder if James and him were this audible. But if they were, Connor surely would have said something, he guessed.

He was more open than him and wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease him a little bit.

Chris sat up when he heard a gentle knock. "Come in.", he said quietly.

It was James Church who poked his head in, smiling.

Carefully, he closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips.

After they parted, James furrowed his brows.

"Wow, I actually had a hard time to believe you when you told me that Elder McKinley and Elder Price have a little something going on. But wow, they must be madly in love with eachother.", he said, a chuckle escaping his lips. "And damn, who of the two of them is this vocal? Is that McKinley?"

"No, it's Elder Price. I sadly learned the difference between their noises..." Chris said, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, another annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

James had to hold back his laughter. It was far too amusing how ashamed his boyfriend was. And he actually was tempted to look how much more embarassed he could get him.

The way his cheeks flushed was just too adorable. And he wanted more of that.

Smirking, he leaned forward, pulling Chris into his arms. He gently let his hands run over his back.

Chris let out a small, pleased sigh, when James pressed gentle kisses on his cheek and lips.

A shiver went down his spine when James pressed light kisses onto his neck.

"Are you turned on by hearing the two of them?", he whispered into his ear, his breath hot on his skin.

"Oh gosh,James! Why are you asking me this!?",Chris almost yelled, his face now colored in a darker shade of red.

James pressed butterfly kisses on his neck, his hand carefully caressing his thigh.

"Don't you ever imagine the two of them together? Kissing and touching eachother? I would. And it would drive me crazy."

Chris was surprised that the thought had never crossed his mind. Especially since he had a small crush on his mission companion when they arrived in Uganda.

Elder McKinley was gentle, caring and yes, he was beautiful. His gentle features were visible in his eyes, his smile. And Elder Price was such a attractive, good shaped, young man.

The thought of the two Elders touching, sharing passionate kisses, moaning sweet words in eachother's ear, made his pants immediatly tighter.

James chuckled at the sudden arousement of his boyfriend, satisfied that he got what he wanted.

He pressed Chris down on the matress, pressing passionate kisses on his lips, caressing his lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance.

As their tongues tangled, James slowly slipped his hand inside Chris' pajama pants, slowly touching and rubbing his boyfriends erection.

Chris started to move his hips in rhytm with James' movement, letting out a small, quiet moan.

The two of them parted, when James couldn't help but laugh after a loud moan filled the room.

"Sounds like they're done.", James said between his laughter.

"Sssh! Don't be so loud!", Chris said having trouble to keep his own laughter down.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's loud here."

Both boys couldn't help but laugh, even though Chris decided that he would talk with Elder McKinley and Elder Price tomorrow. If there was something he wanted to avoid, then it was his friends to be in trouble just because they weren't able to control themselves.

"How much time have we left?" James said, before he attacked Chris' neck again.  
"What do you mean?", he responsed, letting his fingers run through James' hair.

"How long does Elder McKinley stay with Elder Price before he gets back here?"  
James started to move the hand that was still in his boyfriend's pants again, gently rubbing and massaging him.

Chris let out a pleased sound, but thought about James' question. "It depends. Sometimes he gets back immediatly and sometimes he stays the whole night with him."

"Should we take the risk?" James said, smiling, starting to rub Chris harder. Chris leaned up, gently biting James' earlobe.

"Well, you can't leave me here like this..."

Smiling, James leaned down, kissing the pale skin, finishing what he started.


End file.
